Gold and Silver
by Emilith Blunt
Summary: Gold: an uncaring 15-year-old blood elf in training, and on top of that: she's in the middle of getting over a mana addiction. Silver: a hansom, sweet, nature-obsessed 17-year-old night elf. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**New World, New Life**

**By SunShine56**

**(holy crap. I'm so excited, this is my first fic.3 Please RR, and although**

**I know everyone haves theses, cause I do, but here's my disclaimer: I in no way own World Of Warcraft. I did how ever make my own charters. And Huln is mine. Alllll mine... *Evil grin***

* * *

**Epilogue**

Blood pounded in my ears, though it could have just as easily been the raw power of magic. My small hand felt as if it were on fire. It was glowing a deep red, the color of drying blood. The deep red grew brighter as I prodded the magic, making it grow. I felt the magic hit a wall and start shrinking. I grappled desperately to just hold the magic a bit longer. The glow around my hand darkened as the magic died, soon turning black. The pure bliss of having magic in my vaines darkened as the magic died. Turning on my heals, I picked up the vendor by her neck.

"You..." I was mad, and ready to kill for more mana chips.

"You tricked me, you said they would last for a whole two hours!" I shook her violently when she giggled. The woman pointed a long, panted red, forefinger to a sun dial not five feet away from us.

"Your chips lasted a whole half hour more then it was supposed to." She grinned wickedly, "You'll have to pay extra for that..." Her voice was a mix between the sound of sandpaper scraping against skin and finger nails on a chalk board.

I put her down and reached into my purse for the coins I needed to pay the magic vendor. "Here." I handed them to her and turned to leave. When I was a few steps away, I turned on my heals. One small, thin, finger reached out to her and, using my last bit of magic from my high, I killed her. A head turned, someone else on a magic high.

"You'll give me some of that wont you deary?" He smiled, his eyes crazed. He was far gone, had one to many mana chips.

Lacing my fingers in the woman's chip bag, I took one and pointed my finger again at my next victim. "Nope."


	2. Chapter 1

** I love writing, but have never really though to type up my thought on FanFiction. Hope you like it :3  
Please, although I love reviews, don't be mean. I am open to critiques, but just plain meanness is just a wast of time. **

**Thank you3

* * *

**

_**I don't own anything but the people I make up.**_

* * *

Author's note: I hope this makes people /really/ not wanna do drugs. This story is based off of what happened to a friend of mine recently, though she is not a Blood Elf. XD Also, she didn't find true love, just jail.

* * *

Chapter 1…

I rocked back and forth on my heals. I was outside, sitting on a bench. A tower of books circled beside me, enchanted. All around me the gold, yellow, and spring green leaves glowed in my little town of the Blood Elves. I had lived there since I was born. My father had been an elf of importance, so I hadn't had to do chores like the other children had. I had been given a kitten, Sinopa, and we went everywhere together. As I grew older, I started to understand that no one ever stayed forever. I was the only person who would ever be here for good. Sinopa was the only one who ever stayed around for more then a few mounts, and even she died of old age.

When Blood Elves turned 13, they came to my little town to be trained. They would stay and do tiny good deeds, and I would try my best to thwart their deeds. Of course, they weren't just doing a job for no pay. They would be doing it for a few coins, or a new sash. Whatever it was, they would work for a little wile then leave. Just like the other hundreds of people before them. In the beginning, I tried to befriend some of them. As I grew, I learned that the more I liked them, the more pain I felt when they left. None ever stayed, never. So, I got into magic. I loved the way the magic felt as it coursed though me, I loved the way it felt when I used it. Even if I killed people when doing it.

When I started killing people with the mana chips I had been sent before the Blood Elf court. They sentenced me with a job of becoming a hero. For some, that would have been a reward for doing some good dead in their little town. Not for me, for me it was a death sentence. Even worse was that they had taken the large bag of mana chips I had taken when I had killed that little vendor a few days back.

Memories flashed in my mind of my Magic highs… Oh how I wished I could have some of those chips right now… I sighed, and poked my head around to look for my trainer. They were supposed to meet me about a half an hour ago.  
"Just like a male, always fashionable late…" I mumbled under my breath. A laugh like glass tinkering down a rocky hillside sounded in front of me. My blond hair whipped across my face as my head shot toward the sound. It was a trainer, Mikasi. I had known him for a wile, but had never liked the elf. He was too... off.

Though he _was_ beautiful, very nice to look at. And he could even talk, extremely intelligent for a male blood elf. "So little miss, what flavor of fighter are you?"

My head cocked in a question. He sighed dramatically, and put one hand on a hip. Speaking slowly he said, "What do you want to train as? That's what were going to look at today." He rolled his eyes, like /I/ was the idiot.  
I stood up from my bench and looked around at the gold and crimson trees. "I hadn't given it much thought I guess…" Unlike most, this was just another thing I had to do, nothing matter to me anymore.  
"Well let's make it quick Amora, I have a date after this."

He handed me a bow with gold accents on it, and a quiver to match. One long finger pointed to a target practice field. "Go see how you like the feel of a bow." He turned his back to me and sat down on a bench. Reaching one hand into his pocket for an apple, and the other for a book on the stack next to him, he settled in. I sighed and slumped my way over to the target field. Raising the bow, I grabbed an arrow and fitted it to the string. It creaked as I pulled it back, a satisfying _thwack_ sounded when I releasded the arrow and it hit its target.

"Not to bad," Mikasi nodded approvingly from his seat. A hint of a smile played on one tip of my mouth, but quickly died when he added, "But you'll have to do better if you want to be a Hunter." He got up and walked the distance between us. "Try it again, but this time I'll help you."

As he commanded, I reached for another arrow and strung it. With him guiding my elbow, I pulled back the string, then released.

He laughed, "Nope, not for you my dear." He ran back to his pouch of training weapons, and brought back a beautiful sward. "Your putting to much power into the bow Amora, the bow is a genital fist. It kills with beauty." He unsheathed the sword and demonstrated its power on a training dummy. "What did you think about when you strung the bow Amora?"

I thought about this for a second then replied, "Nothing really, just getting the task done. Getting over with it. So that I can..." I broke off, thinking, _So that I can get back to my mana chips, and be in peace._

His eyes danced with a trouble-making air, "So what? So that you can just spend your time getting high? That's why your in this mess, remember?" He was toying with me. He knew I had been dreading this day for years.

Mikasi returned the sword to its gold-lased sheath and started to offer it to me. I snatched it before he handed it to me. My cheeks were a tad rosy as I removed the sword and held it in my small hands.

The sward was surprisingly light, and fit perfectly in my hand. The hilt was beautifully simple. Gold, with red leaves stitched in. "Your not getting this back I'm afraid." He smirked and turned back to his book. "Don't kill anyone yet, just stay in the practice yard." I nodded, but knew he wouldn't see. I turned from the targets and to the dummys. I smirk graced my full lips as the world narrowed down to just me and my feelings. I didn't have to think about destroying the target, it just kinda happened. In fact, I don't really remember it happening... One second, I was closing my eyes, treasuring the new feeling of having that sward, and the next I was looking at a completely destroyed dummy.

When I looked over at Mikasi, his book was down and one eye brow was cocked in surprise. "Well, I think we have a Warrior."


End file.
